Love is a Child's Dream
by Free Birds
Summary: "Marriage for love is a child's dream. You're a Princess, you are to marry to bring peace and honor between nations. Your marriage at the end of the day is a marriage of love, the love for your people."
1. Chapter 1

"My Lady Yolei you must stop crying," The young violet haired women reminded silent as she stared out the window of the carriage ignoring the nagging from her elder advisor who sat across from her, "You're bringing great honor to our village; you should be excited about your mission, instead you have done nothing but shed tears throughout our entire journey."

Yolei remained silent as her father's advisor Yamato continued to scowl at her for her "ungrateful behavior". Ungrateful her butt, she thought as her teary brown eyes scanned the scenery of the Land of Fire. There was so much more to see here than in the Land of Water, there was greenery everywhere and the sun, it shined so bright that she had to hold her hand above her eyes to see the sky.

"Lady Yolei! Are you listening to me at all!"

Yolei rolled her eyes as she kept her gaze upon the beautiful land, "Yes, yes, Yamato," she picked up her left arm waving it in the air as the sleeve of her silver kimono softly ran across the advisor's face, "Honor, ungrateful, acting like a child," she finally turned to elderly man with the pin shaped head, "I've heard this all month, I get it. I understand what my mission is, but I am allowed to not like it," she signed, "at least until we arrive."

The old man huffed, "I understand this is not something you wished upon yourself My Lady, but as the daughter of the Mizukage, you are bringing grate honor to the Village Hidden in the Mist," He pinched the brig of his nose as he looked at his unhappy Princess, "You are bringing peace between two nations, while also educating a nation on medical ninjutsu, think of how many lives you are saving," he smiled at her as he felt the pride of the mission.

The young woman signed as she turned away from the man, bringing her eyes to watch the deer that ran through the fields next to her, there weren't any deer in the Land of Water, "Please forgive my behavior Yamato, it's just," she signed once more as she played with her long violet hair, "I just always thought that when I would get married, it would be out of love, not, whatever this is."

"It's called honor My Lady," Yamato dropped his tone as he stroked his beard trying to comfort the Princess. They would be arriving to their destination soon and he didn't want her new family to see her look so depressed. It would look bad on their part if the Princess looked as if she wanted to kill herself off before the wedding, "Marriage for love is a child's dream. You're a Princess, you are to marry to bring peace and honor between nations. Your marriage at the end of the day is a marriage of love, the love for your people. For without your bravery a war would have started, and your people would be sent into battle and, well we all know how that ends up My Lady."

Yolei stared at the man and started to realize he was right. She nodded to the man as she smiled, wiping her face from any fallen tears, "Your right Yamato," she told him as she gently grabbed his hands, "I will start taking this mission more seriously, for the sake of our people."

Yamato smiled as he gripped her hands tightly, "I'm glad My Lady, just always know that your village is proud of your sacrifice."

She gave him a weak smile as a signal tear ran down her face, "Now, now Princess," he took a handkerchief out of his jacket and patted her face with it, "No more tears."

She gave him a small giggle as she nodded her head, "Yes sir."

"Lord Yamato, Princess Yolei," they heard their driver call out to them, "Take a look My Lady, we've finally arrived, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Yamato smiled as he guided the woman to look out the window, "Take a look at your new home My Lady."

Yolei's eyes widen with amazement as stuck her head out the window, "It's beautiful!" she cheered. This village was amazing, there were trees everywhere and animals that ran across the fields next to them. She waved at the villagers as they waved to her, and far out she saw a mountain with the carving of a man on it.

"My Lady, bring your head inside!"

Yolei laughed as she kept her head out the window taking in the beauty of the land around her and its people. She looked up at the sky and smiled, "I can do this, I will do this," she whispered to herself.

"My Lady," she pulled her head inside as she felt Yamato pull at her arm and laughed, "I'm sorry Yamato, I'm just," she stopped herself allowing her to think of the world she was looking for, "I'm proud."

Yamato proudly smiled; she was finally taking this seriously. He was truly proud of his Princess; she was finally taking this seriously, if she kept her spirts up like this then there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to make a great leader for her new land. Yamato couldn't help but laugh at the young woman as her excitement dropped and was replaced with fear when the carriage stopped.

"Are you ready My Lady?" Yamato couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "It's time."

Yolei stared at her advisor with fear, "How do I look Yamato?" she whispered.

He gave her a proud smile, "Like the Princess of the Village Hidden of the Mist," he laughed once more as she glared at him frantically fiddling with her hair, "You look beautiful Princess, no need to worry. Now no more fearful eyes, put on your face of poise and grace and go out there and meet your new family."

She nodded her head at him and grabbed him hand before he opened the carriage door, "Will you walk with me Yamato?"

He gave her a proud smile as he took her hand, "Of course My Lady."

As the door opened Yolei took a deep breath allowing Yamato to walk out first. She took his hand as he slowly led her out. Once she was fully out of the carriage she smiled as she looked around her, there was a crowd of people all around her but far enough back that she did not feel overwhelmed.

"It seems as if the whole village is here," Yamato whispered into her ear, "Look up and stand proud. Show this village how the people of the Hidden Mist do it."

She smiled as she ran her hands down her kimono and pushed her hair back taking the advisor's arm, "I'm ready."

She walked proudly up the stairs as she spotted the Hokage in his formal wear. He smiled at her as he nudged the man to his right before leaving his post walking over to them.

"You must be Lady Yolei Inoue from the Hidden Mist Village," He smiled brightly at her as he took her hand from Yamato squeezing it tightly and comfortingly.

She nodded her head as she removed her hand and bowed to him, "It is an honor to meet you Lord Hokage."

The Hokage was not what she had expected, he was surprisingly young. He was a tall man with tanned skin and dark eyes with waist-length black hair. He looked completely opposite of her father.

"Nonsense," he told her as she stood back up, "We were going to be family soon, please call me Hashirama."

She stared at him not knowing how to act with his lack of formality, "Umm, okay then please just call me Yolei."

He smiled at her as he took her hand leading her up the stairs. She quickly looked at Yamato, but he simply nodded his head as he made a smile and pointed to it. Right, she thought, smile with poise and grace. She took a deep breath placing a smile on her face as she allowed the Hokage to walk her to the top of the stairs.

"Yolei, please meet my wife Mito," Yolei smiled as she looked at the wife of the Hokage. Mito had long, bright-red hair and large, pupilless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared blue kimono. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a rhombus marking reminiscent of the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals. If she had to guess they were about a few ages apart from each other and the same size, but she felt so small under her gaze. She did not look as opened and warming as her husband.

She bowed to her, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Senju."

"Please," she felt the woman place her hand on her shoulder, "As my husband as told you, you will soon be my sister. You may call me Mito."

Yolei looked at her in shock of her kindness and nodded her head at the woman still not knowing what to say to them. She had met her future brother and sister in law, now, she took a deep breath as the Hokage led her to the opposite direction. Now it was time to meet her future husband, the man she will be spending the rest of her life with. She softly closed her eyes praying to Kami that he was a gentle and patient man. A man that will provide for her and keep her safe, a man like her father.

"Lastly Yolei, my brother, and your betrothed, Tobirama. Tobirama, this is Lady Yolei."

Yolei looked nervously at the man before her as she bowed, "I am honored to be in your presents Lord Tobirama. I will from here on out dedicate my life to serve you and my new home, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

She lifted herself up and took a better look at her future husband. Tobirama, like his brother was also young and very tall. She was a tall woman to begin with, but he was taller than her as her head reached his nose. He was a fair-skinned man with silver, shaggy hair and red eyes. He had three red markings on his face, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. He stood proudly in front of her as he wore blue armor with a distinctive white fur collar over a simple black suit.

She felt naked and small under his gaze as he looked her over. She wanted to put her head down and cover her face with her hair, but she fought the urge as he's red eyes met hers. She could see the look in his eyes, the look of duty. So, she thought, he was as trilled about this arrangement as she was. She then gave him a small him, she had accepted her duty, she had hoped he had as well.

"Brother," Hashirama nudged the man, "Stop being weird say something," he whispered. Yolei tired not to giggle as the Hokage scolded at his brother.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at his brother and then at the woman in front of him as he bowed to her, "Lady Yolei, the honor is mine. Together we will unite the Land of Fire and Water and bring peace between our villages," he took out his hand signaling her to take it.

Yolei sadly smiled at him as she nodded her head, taking his hand and standing next to him as she looked down at the people of the village. She made eye contact with Yamato and bowed her head to him, not daring to blink. For if she did, she knew a tear of sadness would fall from her eyes. This was her new life now and the man standing next to her was her new husband. She knew that this was a man who was assigned a mission and that's just how he was going to treat this as, a mission. There would be no love between them only the love for their villages.


	2. Chapter 2

Yolei walked in silent as she followed the Senju family around their compound. She looked around with amazement in her eyes at all the colors around her. Not to think wrongly for her village that was not it at all, it was simply that her village hid it's beauty in the mist, you had to search for it, but once you found it you were not disappointed, whereas this village displayed it's beauty for people to see far and wide. As they walked through the garden, she couldn't help but be in awe as it was covered in flowers she had never seen before. She wanted so desperately to end the tour here and leave the group to go on their way.

"Is there something the matter Yolei?"

Yolei turned to the Senju family members and she blushed as they turned to her, "Oh no, I apologize Lord Hokage," she bowed to him, "I was simply admiring your garden. You see we don't have so many beautiful flowers such as these where I'm from."

Hashirama smiled at her as her innocents showed, "Oh, well I'm glad you enjoy it. It's also my favorite part, you'll find that it's quite peaceful here at night."

He watched her smile at him as she tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. As they continued to walk, he couldn't help but turn around every now and then and smile as she admired the beauty of his village. He felt a sense of pride as she did. He didn't know what to expect when he was given the proposal. As with Mito, he had never seen her before so he didn't know what he'd be getting his family into, but as they continued their journey, he knew deep down that this would work. She was delicate and peaceful, she walked with grace, but it was not of pride and belittlement, it was of innocents and wonder. She was young, but not that young, she was maybe two or three years younger than his brother. He did know one thing though; her father had indeed sheltered her from the ugliness of the world. He could tell in her eyes that she had not been through the hardships that he and his brother had gone through to get here.

He glanced over at his brother and frowned, he was going to make this hard on everyone. He was against this from day one, but he understood the mission. He understood the need to stop the fighting and to gain more knowledge in the art of medical ninjutsu. He looked at his brother as he stood off to the side, eyeing everything she did. He didn't trust her; he also didn't like her, Hashirama knew that much. Yolei was everything his brother was not, delicate, innocent and a pacifist. Hashirama signed as he let his wife lead the tour, if he wasn't careful with Tobirama he knew he would hurt the girl. Hell, he thought, he had already hurt her at the welcoming. He knew she thought she hid it well, but Hashirama saw the single tear that ran down her face as she stood next to his brother. He was no fool he knew Tobirama wouldn't make this easy on her, but she was at least trying, he wished he could say the same for his brother.

Hashirama fell to the back of the group as Mito took Yolei's hand guiding her into the main house where his family stayed and where she now will also be.

"You know," he whispered to his younger brother, "You could at least smile at her."

Tobirama rolled his eyes at his brother as he followed the women in front of them, "What I do is none of your business Brother."

Hashirama huffed, "Actually as your older brother and Hokage it is. It is also my duty to make sure she's happy here. The last thing we need is her writing to her family saying how rude and unwelcoming you are."

The younger brother kept walking down the hall, ignoring his Hokage. Hashirama waited till the women were farther away from them before he grabbed his brother's arm signaling for him to stop, "Look," he started, "I know this isn't what either of you want, but your going to have to get over it. Trust me I've been there. At the end of the day you need to remember that it's her that's given up more than you. She has left her friends, family and village to be with us. We need to show her the same respect she has shown us."

He looked over and made eye contact with his wife and nodded to her. She nodded back, signaling she understood what was going on between the two brothers, as she took the younger woman's hand leading them father away from the men, so that they may continue their conversation in private.

"You need to at least be welcoming to her. Don't let her be afraid of you, the last thing you want is her running to another man for comfort."

Tobirama laughed, "Why should I care who she runs to? We are to simply marry; united the villages. She can run into whosevers arms she pleases when she's upset. I'm not here to babysit her, she is a grown woman, not a child."

Hashirama looked as his brother and sighed with frustration, "You say that now Brother, but your pride will not let you allow such things. Just please, for the future of our village, do not push her away. She is to be a role model for our youth. She is now as much as a symbol of this village as you are."

Up ahead Yolei couldn't help but to feel upset again. She knew why the Hokage and his brother fell back, they were talking about her. It wasn't hard to tell she could after all hear them before they lost them in the hall. She just didn't know what she had done to make her new husband dislike her so much. She was polite and quiet; she had done everything Yamato had told her to do. She didn't speak unless spoken too, she didn't drop the formality, and she also didn't try to cross into his personal space, so what had she done to offend him.

"He's not always like this," Yolei looked over at the woman standing next to her, her future sister in law, "He's really a kind and gentle man. Please don't let his appearance earlier give you the wrong impression of him."

Mito looked at the young woman as she gave her words of encouragement. She knew exactly how the Princess of the Village in the Mist was feeling. Mito had been there not too long ago, but unlike Yolei, her husband had made an effort from the moment she stepped out of the carriage to make her feel at home. She continued to lead them down the compound, "My brother is a prideful man, but he is also a generous man. He will take care of you dear."

Yolei nodded her head, not looking at the woman, "Please don't worry about me My Lady. I understand what my role here is. I understand it, and I will not turn away. You don't need to give me sweet words of encouragement. It is an honor to be here and to marry Lord Tobirama I will not complain about him."

Mito signed as she nodded her head. She was trying to be strong and show no fear, she thought, "I wasn't trying to insult you in anyway dear. I just want you to know that you are much more than a diplomatic object. You are a woman, and soon to be a wife. A wife to not only a man, but a village. One day my husband and I will step down and you and your husband will step up. He doesn't know it now, but he will need your support."

Yolei nodded her head, "Yes My Lady, I understand. And I will be there for him whenever he needs me. I will not abandon him, no matter how much he tries to push me away."

Mito signed; this was a woman who was doing her best, but she turned to look at her, who was she really? Behind the formalities and the daintiness who was Yolei Inoue, soon to be Senju. Was she smart, yes, Mito thought, she was fluent in the art of Medical Ninjustu, was she kind though, could she care for this village's people as much as her and her family do? Was she brave, will she fight for her people, Mito shook her head, of course she was brave, she was doing this for her people. But could she love, that was important, could she love a man who didn't know he wanted to be loved and a village she did not grow up in? Just who was she and what would she do to her family?

"My Lady?"

Mito stop as she looked behind her. Yolei stood behind her fiddling with the ends of her hair, looking at the wall next to them, not at her.

"Yes dear?"

Yolei took a deep breath as she turned to the woman and pushed her hair back, "When you married the Lord Hokage, was it out of love or honor?"

Mito smiled as she walked over to the troubled woman, placing her hands on her shoulders, "It was out of honor," Yolei sighed as she looked at the ground, "But," Yolei felt the fingers on the woman lift her chin up, "It turned into love."

Yolei scoffed, "My advisor told me that love is nothing more than a child's dream."

"Love is whatever you make it out to be dear," Mito told her softly as she saw the brothers come around corner, "Come let me show you to your temporary room."

"My temporary room?"

"Well the wedding is in a few weeks and Hashirama and I thought it best that you have your own personal space while you get settled in."

"Oh, well thank you," she tried not show how relieved she was.

"Of course, dear," they stopped in front of a door, "This will be your room, across is Tobirama's room and then a few doors down in mine and Hashirama's room. Why don't you go in and get settled? Your things have already been dropped off. When you're ready, feel free to explore and someone will find you when dinner is done."

Yolei bowed to the woman, "Thank you My Lady."

Mito stood back as she watched the young woman step inside and close the door behind her. She then turned and walked back over to her husband and her brother.

"So," Hashirama walked over and placed his arm around her waist, "What do you think of her?"

She rested her head against his shoulder as she smiled at Tobirama, "She will make a fine addition to our family."

"See," Hashirama pointed to his brother, "Mito even approves, now stop being rude and go in there and be a man."

Tobirama glared at his brother in frustration, "Quiet."

Mito signed at the brothers, "Boys please stop. Hashirama this is not your relationship this is between Tobirama and Yolei. We are here for guidance and support not to tell them how to hand this. Tobirama," she turned to the younger man, "Please, I'm not asking you to take this relationship and run and live happily ever after, but please do not ignore her. Yes, she is young and innocent, but she is also brave and strong."

Tobirama simply nodded at the couple as he walked pass them not saying a word to either of them. Mito was right this was not their relationship this was between him and the woman from the Land of Water. As he passed her door, he heard her crying on the other side. He shook his head; Mito was wrong she was neither brave nor strong she was just good at pretending. He was never one to think of himself wedding someone, but if he would have to pick. His wife would be strong and confidant. She would be smart and cunning. She'd be able to defend herself and her people. This woman that they brought to them was neither of those things. This was not the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but he would do it if it meant protecting his village.

Inside the room Yolei sat on her large soft bed as she opened a box that Yamato had left for her. It was a good size box; she wasn't sure where he had kept it until now. It was wrapped in blue paper with a white bow on it. As she opened the box, she slowly let out one tear at a time until they all flowed out at once. Inside the box were gifts from her people. They had put in flowers and cards telling her how proud they were of her and how much they had missed her. There were even a few pictures in there of the village and families that lived there. Yamato and everyone else lied to her saying that this would be easy. While she had enjoyed seeing the beauty of the land and enjoyed the wonderful hospitality the Hokage and his wife had given her, she missed her home. She missed the sun being behind the clouds, the way the mist wrapped around her as she walked. She missed her villagers walking up to her to give her gifts of flowers and hugs, and most of all she really just missed her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Mito chuckled at the scene in front of her. Yolei was sitting on the floor with her hair pulled back into a bun and surrounded with books that she had never seen before. The violet haired woman had a book in her lap and a cup of tea on one side of her and a scroll and brush on the other. There was drops of ink on her face and pants. Mito wasn't sure what to except when she walked into the room, but she didn't expect this. She almost expected to see a sad looking woman sitting on the bed.

"Can I ask what you are doing?"

Yolei looked up and smiled at the beautiful red head at the door, "Oh Lady Mito. I'm sorry I was bored so I pulled out some books and started studying."

"Oh, what are you studying?" Mito bent down, "Do you mind?" she picked up a book that laid next to her feet, "The Art of Using Yin Release".

"Oh no not at all My Lady. I'm sorry for the mess I promise to clean it up," she told her as she took the book off her lap and placed it under the cup of tea, "I was just going over some of my old notes about using Yin and Yang releases in different healing techniques as well as researching what plants are common in this area so I will know what I have to work with when making medicine."

Mito gave her a look of awe, "When I get bored, I tend to sulk or fidget, so in order to keep my mind busy I turned to studying."

"Where did you get these books?" Mito asked as she looked at the other books on the floor, "They're not from our library I haven't seen them before," as Yolei had told her they were books about Medical Ninjutsu and books about plants in the Land of Fire.

"Oh, well I brought them from home."

"Wow, this is all amazing Yolei! Think of all the good you'll do for our people."

Yolei blushed as she started to play with her flyaways, "Oh, umm, thank you My Lady."

"What's this, a present?" Mito asked looking at the box Yamato had given to her closer.

"Oh, umm, it's a gift from my village," she leaned over and pulled the box over to them as she showed her the inside, "The people from my village sent me things to remember them by, flowers, cards, pictures. I know it's silly," she blushed as she picked up a blue Moring Glory, "But it reminds me why I'm here, and it lets me know that my people believe in me."

Mito smiled at her as she placed her hand on the woman's knee, "I don't think it's silly, I think it's beautiful. It shows what kind of leader you were to your people. Your people loved you very much."

"Come," Mito stood up holding out her hand to her, "Dinner is on the table let's go."

"Oh, but umm My Lady I-,"

"It's Mito," She told Yolei, "Please there is no need for such formalities Yolei, we are family now," Mito smiled at her as she pulled the woman up.

"I'm sorry My, I mean, Mito, but I'm," She looked down at herself and then up at Mito. She was not dressed properly, Mito had on changed into a lovely blue summer dress with her hair down while she had her hair up in a messy bun and was wearing a pair of open gray cotton plants and a black cotton long sleeve shirt that was an extra size too big with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and she had stains of ink on her, "I'm sorry Mito, I lost track of time, I'm not dressed properly for dinner, please eat without me."

Mito smiled as she licked her thumb and rubbed it over the ink spot on Yolei's cheek until it came off, "There," she smiled at her, "Now you're ready."

"But."

"No buts, you shouldn't worry about how you look, when you're with family. It will just be me, Hashirama, and Tobirama. There's no one you need to impress tonight. We simply just want to make you feel comfortable."

Yolei just nodded as she let Mito drag her out to the room. Even though Mito told her not to worry she still worried. Even when she was home she still dressed up for dinner. The only time she ever looked the way she was now was in the confinement of her room where no one would see her. If Yamato saw her now, she'd get an earful of how she needed to be more proper and elegant and how she looked like a street rat.

"Well, well look who finally decided to join the party."

Yolei blushed at Hashirama's comment as the women walked to the small table and sat down. Her face flushed bright red as she felt Tobirama stare at her as she sat down next to him. He was probably thinking about how foolish she looked right now in her casual attire. She noticed that the brothers had also changed, but she still felt like she just crawled out of bed sitting next to all of them.

"How are you liking you room Yolei? Is there anything you need to make you feel at home?" He gave her a gentle smile as he grabbed Mito's hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"Oh, no thank you Lord Hokage."

"Yolei," Mito scowled at her, "What did we talk about?"

Yolei blushed, "I'm sorry I mean, I'm fine. Thank you Hashirama."

Hashirama looked at his wife and laughed, "Oh good I'm glad you are dropping the formalities around us Yolei."

"Besides," Mito smiled, "Her village as done their part in helping Yolei here feel more at home."

"How so?" Tobirama asked as he spoke up for the first time. He had promised both his brother and his sister that he would do a better job of not ignoring his fiancé. They were right though, regardless of how he felt she would be with him for the rest of his life and he might as well try to at least enjoy her company. But she just made it so hard to get to know her and to conversate with her. She was quiet and shy; she didn't speak unless spoken to. He wasn't like his brother, he didn't make conversation to every situation, but he would try.

"The people of her village sent her here with a beautiful gift of flowers, pictures and letters. Wishing her luck as she moves here." Mito smiled at her and then at Tobirama.

"Wow," Hashirama commented, "We are lucky to have you here then Yolei," he told her in all seriousness, "I can only imagine what kind of leader you are. You must have done amazing things in your village to gain such respect from your people."

"Oh, umm thank you Hashirama, but I'm not anything special I just loved being around and helping other." She told him as she started playing with her rice, something else Yamato would scowl at her for.

"Traits that a leader should have, am I right Tobirama?"

She blushed three shades darker as she heard Tobirama complimented her, "Yes Brother, those are excellent traits in a leader."

So, she does do more than just sit there and look pretty, he thought. He did wonder what type of leader she was; just how did she get the love and respect of her people and will she show that same leadership here, he wondered.

As they ate, she sat in silences listening to the Mito and the brothers confers between each other. They talked about the growth of the village and the clans that would be moving in. About the Fall festival that was coming up and of course the latest gossip at ran around the village.

"I was wonder Lord, I mean Hashirama," he nodded to her, "Would it be alright if I walked around the village tomorrow and maybe even visit the hospital while I'm out?"

He simply smiled at her as he looked at his brother and then back at her, "You don't have to ask Yolei, you may do whatever your heart desirous here. I will even accompany you around, so you don't get lost."

"Brother," Tobirama spoke up, "You can't go, you have a meeting with Madara tomorrow at noon."

"But, Yolei wants to see the village," he slumped back in his chair and whined, "Can't you meet with him."

"No, I will not. Besides you're the one who made the appointment," he told his brother as he smirked.

"Oh, then who will walk Yolei around the village? We can't let her go by herself and Mito is also busy tomorrow."

Yolei smiled as she waved her arms, "Oh no, do not worry about me Hashirama, I will be able to navigate my way around. No need to try to accommodate for me."

Hashirama gave Tobirama a look, they stared at each other for a few seconds until Tobirama signed, "I will show you around the village tomorrow."

He really didn't mind showing her the village. He was going to walk around tomorrow anyway he might as well take the woman with him. Besides, he thought, this would be a good way to get to know more about her and to introduce her to his people. Watch her interact with them and see the type of woman she truly is.

Yolei's eyes widen as she looked at the man next to her, "Oh um, thank you Tobirama," she told him as she fidgeted with her flyaways.

He narrowed his eyes, she did that when her was nervous he noticed. He didn't know if the action annoyed him or not, but it had definitely caught his attention.

"Excellent, and when you return, we can all get together and discuss the wedding ceremony."

"What is there to discuss?" Tobirama asked, "It will just be a simple and quick ceremony."

Yolei's face dropped as she played with her food, she knew that Tobirama didn't care about the wedding, but that didn't mean that she didn't. When she was younger, she attended many weddings for the major clans in her village and every time she couldn't help but to imagine her own wedding. She always wanted a small wedding with just family and friends, but as the daughter of the Mizukage she knew she could never have a small wedding, and now as the fiancé to one of the founders of the village that was out of the question. But maybe she could at least get the color scheme she wanted, she wanted the colors to be a dark navy blue and gold, colors that represented her village and wisdom and success. She imaged it would be the blissful night with endless dancing, drinks and food. It would be a night that she would never forget and a night that people would talk about for days.

"Yolei?"

Yolei dropped her chopsticks as she looked up to see Mito call out for her, "Oh, what? I'm sorry I was stuck in a thought."

"It's okay I was just asking if you had any thoughts about the wedding."

Yolei looked back down at her food, "Um, no ma'am something quick and simple sounds nice," repeating what Tobirama had told them.

Mito looked at the woman, not believing her, and then nudged her husband, who then gave his brother a look, who rolled his eyes and nodded back to his older brother, all while Yolei sat there eating her rice.

"Nonsense!" Hashirama exclaimed, "A wedding is to be a celebration. It will be a grand festival and you will have every say in it dear Yolei. We will discuss more tomorrow after your tour."

"He's right," Mito commented, "Just because this isn't your ideal relationship doesn't mean you can't have the wedding you've always imagined. My wedding was everything I imagined it would be. I picked out my dress, my theme, it was my wedding no one else's. You only get married once, make it count. Don't settle because you think it will please other people," she told Yolei as she glared at Tobirama, who simply rolled his eyes at her.

Yolei smiled, "Thank you Mito, I will take some thought into it tonight. Tomorrow we can discuss it more and I will have some input."

"Thank sounds good," Tobirama commented next to her. So, she also could have a mind of her own, he thought to himself. Maybe she actually has a personality, hopefully the more she interacted with them the more it would show. He really didn't want to be married to a silent glass doll, but to a woman, a strong woman.


End file.
